One Lamp Amid the Stars
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: AU, Cora and Rumple ran away together and had one daughter, Regina. Six years later, Rumple deals for a young girl named Belle to be her nanny. Rumbelle. Smut in later chapters.


"_I will go with him. Forever._"

The words echoed in Belle's ears as the Dark One led her through the halls. If she hadn't been so terrified, she would've been intensely interested in the strange and curious objects littered about. Everything in this castle seemed to have a story.

"Where—where are you taking me?" She asked bravely.

"To meet your charges," Rumplestiltskin laughed that queer giggle. "My lady Cora and our daughter, Regina. Those two will be your main responsibilities. I don't like being bothered."

"I—I understand," Belle stammered, halting abruptly before a pair of imposing, ebony doors. She'd heard of Cora. They called her the Dark Lady, a powerful enchantress, lover to the Dark One. But Belle had never known there was a daughter. Her stomach turned in anxiety.

He smirked at her wickedly, as if guessing her thoughts, and with a snap of his fingers the doors opened.

"My dear Cora," Rumplestiltskin strode in mockingly. "Allow me to introduce your new housemaid, the former Lady Belle." He gave a flourishing bow and Belle swallowed hard. Cora sat upon a black chair, rather reminiscent of a throne. She was beautiful, of that there was no doubt, with ruby red lips, dark eyes, and fair skin. But her face seemed to be made of harsh angles and sharp features, her lips pursing as she examined Belle calculatingly.

"Goodness," Cora said slowly. "Not much for looks, is she? Wisp of a thing…she'll blow away the first cold breeze."

Belle expected Rumplestiltskin to laugh at that, but to her surprise, he countered her.

"She may surprise you," He remarked drolly. "She volunteered to save her village. There may be some substance to her."

"Hm," Cora replied unconvinced. "Very well. I suppose she'll do." She stood from the chair, kissing Rumplestiltskin sensually, before taking Belle by the elbow and leading her away.

"So," Cora said, her long legs forcing Belle to half-jog in order to keep up with her. "You were nobility, then? Of what house?"

"I was the daughter of the lord of the Marchlands," Belle replied, wondering why that should be relevant. "Lord Maurice."

Cora made a noise that sounded rather like a snort before whirling towards Belle, pinning her to the wall. Belle's voice went silent as Cora's hands wrapped around her throat.

"Well, let me make a few things clear, 'milady'," Cora purred, her face uncomfortably close to Belle's. "There are no ladies here but me. There is no nobility here, but me. From now on, you are worth little more than the dirt at the bottom of my shoe. You are an automaton, whose only function is to serve. Do you understand me?"

Belle choked against Cora's sharp fingers. Releasing her, Cora smirked, conjuring a handkerchief to wipe her hands, as if she'd dirtied them. Fury filled Belle's core, but she bit her tongue hard, to keep from saying something foolish.

"Now," Cora continued to walk, pausing before a different doorway. "We shall see how my daughter takes to you." She opened the door, revealing a young child with long dark hair, perhaps six or seven, sitting on her bed. She was playing with two dolls and glanced up at her mother curiously, eying Belle warily.

"Regina," Cora said in honeyed tones. "This is Belle, your servant. She is going to be your nanny and governess."

Regina scowled. "I don't _need _a nanny," She said mutinously.

"That's not for _you_ to decide," Cora replied smoothly. She turned towards Belle.

"See that she's dress properly for dinner. After dinner, I will tell you Regina's schedule every day and what she must be taught. Seeing as you are noble, I assume you have _some _knowledge of politics, history, and languages. You will teach my daughter to be a lady." With that, she glided out the door, Belle staring in confusion.

For someone who seemed to hate the nobility with such a passion, Cora certainly strove to be a part of it. Belle shook her head briskly. It didn't matter. This was her life now, she had to get used to it. Clearing her throat, she turned towards Regina.

"It's nice to meet you, Regina," She tried to smile. "You've certainly got a lot of toys. Which is your favorite?"

Regina glared at her suspiciously. "_My _papa gets me all the toys I want," She informed Belle imperiously. "Does your papa do that?"

Belle considered. "Yes," She answered. "But I always liked books better—especially picture books. My papa didn't always understand that, but he tried."

Regina regarded her. "Where is your papa now?" She wanted to know, a devilish grin appearing. "Did my papa kill him to get you for me?"

Belle was a little disturbed. "No," She said cautiously. "My papa was in trouble. Your papa offered him a deal—he said he would save my village if I came with him forever."

"Oh," Regina returned to her dolls. "Forever?"

"That's right," Belle tried to smile.

Regina shook her head. "People never stay forever," She informed her. "Papa leaves a lot. Sometimes people come, but usually Mama kills them. Or turns them into things. She'll do the same thing to you."

Belle smiled a little at the grim statement. "Well," She said thoughtfully. "It wasn't your mama who made the deal with my papa. Rumplestiltskin said I had to go with him forever—he never said anything about killing me or turning me into anything. Your mama wasn't in the deal, so she can't do anything."

Regina processed this before glancing at Belle curiously. "So—you won't leave?" There was the slightest bit of hope in her brown eyes and it made Belle terribly sad for her.

"Only your papa can make me leave, and right now, he seems quite determined that I should be your nanny," Belle replied, daring to reach and brush a strand of hair from her cheek. "That is—unless you still don't think you need a nanny."

Regina stared at her dolls. "Maybe," She allowed and Belle smiled. "But if I don't like you, I can ask _Papa_ to turn you into something. He always lets me have my way."

To Belle's relief, Regina was fairly obliging about getting washed and dressed for dinner. Belle thought she would simply drop Regina off in the dining area, perhaps disappear into the kitchen to clean up, but it became clear that Cora expected Belle to stand at attention while they ate. Belle tried to keep her stomach from grumbling as she observed that Rumplestiltskin did not appear to be in attendance. She wondered why.

"Did you hear me, girl?" Cora demanded in a dangerous voice and Belle snapped to attention.

"She wastes her time," Cora repeated coldly. "You will need to manage her days better." Belle watched Regina stiffen.

"She seems a very imaginative child," Belle said cautiously. Regina frowned, as if trying to find the criticism in Belle's statement.

"It's a waste," Cora repeated, finishing her tea. "She ought to apply herself more. Study. She has a grand destiny, she can't afford to squander her training time. See that she spends more time studying." With that pronouncement, Cora exited the room.

Regina's face spelled out rebellion. Without a word, Regina stalked away from the table, heading straight to her bedroom.

Belle followed. "Regina, it won't be so bad," She tried to say.

"I don't _want_ to read books," Regina kicked a stray doll. "I don't _want _to study. _You can't make me!_ _You can't_!" She kicked another doll into the dollhouse, and Belle winced hearing the splintering wood. Regina was on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Books aren't so terrible," Belle tried to speak over the shrieks. "You'll have fun, Regina, I know you will."

"_No! No! No! No! I hate books! I'll tell Papa, he won't make me! I don't want to read, I don't want to, I hate it, I hate you_!"

Belle had to think fast. She used to enjoy looking after some of the children back home, but here she lacked sweets in her pockets. Then again, she had other lures.

"That's a shame," Belle said quickly as Regina paused to take a breath in the middle of her screaming. "That you don't want to hear about the Great Queen Rapunzel, and how she saved her kingdom."

Regina halted, eyeing Belle suspiciously. Belle waited with bated breath.

"I've never heard of her," Regina finally said, her eyes narrowed. "Mama's never spoken of her."

"I wouldn't expect you have heard of her," Belle returned. "Great women are rarely recognized in this land. There are not a lot of opportunities for women in this land to show the world what they can do—to see the world, to be heroes. But that doesn't stop us from doing it anyway."

There was another long pause. Belle had planted the seed, all that was left was to see if it would bloom.

"Who—was she?" Regina crossed her arms defiantly, but Belle knew she had her.

"She was a great princess, and later a great queen," Belle replied, taking a seat. "But when she was young, her father made a bad deal with a witch—"

"Are you sure it was a witch?" Regina wanted to know. "It could've been my father."

"It was a witch," Belle replied. "A terrible witch. Because this witch forced Rapunzel's father's hand, and took her far away. The witch locked Rapunzel in a tower so she would never know anyone else."

Regina frowned. "My papa took you far away," She pointed out. "And he would lock you in a tower, if you displeased me."

"Your papa didn't _take _me anywhere," Belle replied tartly. "I _chose_ to come here, Regina. I made a deal with him under my own free will. No one decides my fate but me."

Regina processed these words. "But what about now?" She asked. "My mama will decide your fate."

"No, she will not," Belle said firmly. "I determine my own fate. As you do."

Her little lips twisted. "That's not true. Mama says I have a great destiny. A fate. I have to accept it."

"No, little one," Belle said gently. "Your fate is your own, not your mama's."


End file.
